


Anyday Can Be A Bad Day

by superfandomqueen



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Tony had a bad day, now Y/N is giving comfort and making relax after a stressful day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, babe,” his fiancé and best friend, Y/N greeted Tony as he stepped through the doors of the elevator.

“Hey,” Tony replied, tiredly.

“Rough day at the office, eh?” Y/N asked, smiling. Their relationship had got off rough start, Y/N is like family to May and Peter. Their first meeting was her cussing him out about Peter and the suit. Also, being Scott Lang’s best friend had caused a few bumps in the road. Eventually it had gotten worked out, they still had rough patches, but they worked them out, too. Now, Y/N knew what he needed and Tony knew what she needed, most of the time at least that goes for the both of them.

“Don’t you know it?”

“Come on, the bath is drawn. You look like you could use some relaxing,” Y/N informed him. He flashed her one of his real smiles.

“Thanks,” Tony told her gratefully.

TSTSTSTS

Tony sighed, slipping into the bath. Just the right temperature, it was the perfect mixture of cold and hot. Y/N slipped in behind him. Tony leaned his head, wetting down his hair. Setting his head on Y/N’s lap, she spread shampoo into his hair.

Massaging his head, Y/N asked,” Want to talk about it?”

This is exactly what he needed, “I suppose. Do you know that you totally could’ve been a masseuse?”

“Yes, you’ve told me several times. If you’re going to talk about your day, stop directing the topic. If you don’t want to talk, instead you can science to me.”

“As tempting as that is, I feel like ranting.” Tony let out a moan as Y/N untangled a knot in his shoulder. “Barton decided to be an asshole, Laura punched him.”

Y/N chuckled, “Remember when I broke my hand breaking Rogers’ nose. He being an ass that day to, excepted you to give him whatever the hell he needed. He lied and paid for the consequences for that. Bucky deserved the help though. Oops, I think I just became a downer.”

“I loved the look on his face when you punched him, you’re right he did deserve that.”

She kissed his forehead, “Hun, can you lean your head back? Your hair is ready to rinse the shampoo out.”

“Sure,” he hummed, leaning his back far enough to kiss her on the lips.

All too soon, they were both clean. Y/N was in the kitchen getting tea and popcorn for their Disney movie marathon. Though, Tony would never admit to liking Disney, Y/N loved it.

“Green tea for me and chamomile for you, salt and vinegar flavored popcorn for the both of us,” Y/N declared, settling on the couch beside. “I know you hate drinking tea instead of coffee, but you need to sleep.”

Tony shot her a glare, but reluctantly accepted the tea, grumbling. She smiled at his antics.

Turning most of her attention to the TV, “So, what shall we start with? Aristocats? Moana? Zootopia?Tangled?”

“Hmmm….oh, oh, Tangled than Zootopia than Mulan,” Tony decided, leaning into Y/N.

Y/N smiled, pressing a kiss into Tony’s hair. “Tangled it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets her period. Tony is supportive. Movies again.

Y/N groaned, digging her face into the bed. The bed shifted, someone sat beside her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” It was Tony. “FRIDAY told me you wanted to see me.”

She moaned in response and started coughing.

“Not so good then. Do you want me to go to the store and pick up some stuff?”

She nodded, her face still shoved into the silk covered pillow.

“What do you want from there?” Tony asked, making his voice soft, running his fingers through her hair. Y/N caught a cold the same week her period had started and it had been 3 days already and the cold hadn’t let up.

“Chocolate, tampons, pads, Aleve or Tylenol,” Y/N croaked. Tony hummed, the bed shifted again before falling asleep, she heard the door open and close.

TSTSTS 

 

A few hours later, Tony packed the newly purchased items into their penthouse.

“Y/N?” He called out softly. Tony felt nervous, this wasn’t the first time he went and got Y/N womanly items, her werewolf stuff, but he never was sure that he got the right things. The right chocolate, right brands, and such.

Setting the bags down in the kitchen, he crept into their bedroom. He saw that Y/N was snuggled under a mound of blankets, still snoring away. A soft smile crept over his face.

TSTSTS 

Y/N opened her eyes blurrily, feeling too warm, she wiggled out from underneath the blankets. Grabbing the top blanket and making herself into a burrito, she shuffled out to the kitchen.

Tony was tapping on a tablet with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sitting next to him, she leaned into him, giving her a soft smile.

“Hey, you up for watching some movies?”

“Yes,” she mumbled.

“I’ll get us some popcorn and chocolate. Want to pick out the movies?”

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Tony got up and started getting ready their food for watching movies. Y/N started picking out her favorites from the selection Tony picked. He knew her well enough to pick horror and gory movies.

Soon enough they were snuggled together on the couch. Hot chocolate and popcorn were on the coffee table and chocolate clasped in Y/N’s hand.

“So, what is the first movie tonight?” Tony asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters.”

“Ah. Doesn’t almost everyone die in this?”

“Yes.”

Tony smiled, his head sitting on top of Y/N’s.


End file.
